Alone in the World
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Corre el año 2018, el mundo esta por llegar a su fin. se lanza una bomba atómica que acaba con la vida de toda una población, toda? No...sobrevivieron algunas personas y otros mutaron. una chica llamada Neko y un niño de 15 años llamado Matt forman su propio equipo para sobrevivir a este horror y buscar otros sobrevivientes.


El Futuro le pertenece a los Locos-MAD MAX: Road Fury

* * *

 _Han pasado 3 años…todo ha cambiado, la sociedad que nosotros conocemos ha dejado de existir. Debido a los nuevos avances tecnológicos ya nadie interactúa con nadie, solo se comunican a través de un celular, computadora, facebook, Whatsapp, etc. No solo la tecnología ha ido evolucionando, sino también la medicina._

 _Los desarrollos avanzados en los medicamentos ha hecho que las personas dependan más de ellos, mientras que los virus y las enfermedades han mutado al punto de que una simple enfermedad contagiosa como la Gripe nos mate a todos. Para acabar con este desastre se ha propuesto 1 año atrás lanzar una bomba atómica, pero esta bomba fue lanzada a una ciudad como prototipo terminando con la vida de toda una población…_

 _Toda? No, claro que no porque hay un sobreviviente rondando por la ciudad despoblada buscando más sobrevivientes y así poder salvarse de los peligros que acechan el mundo, la gripe, los mutantes tanto animales domésticos como seres humanos que hayan sobrevivido a la explosión pero quizás quedaron medio muertos._

* * *

2 personas...

Una chica de 21 años, pelo corto marrón y ojos cafés camina por una ciudad totalmente despoblada y destruida por la bomba lanzada hace 3 años atrás buscando sobrevivientes. Mas no los encuentra, esta sola, sus familiares están muertos, no tiene amigos con los que refugiarse, no sabe que hacer ahora.

-Ayudame!-

Neko se voltea para ver de donde viene el grito y ve a un chico, no tendría mas de 15 años. Era pelirrojo, usaba jeans rotos azules, zapatillas converse negras gastadas, una remera blanca con rayas negras y una remera negra lisa arriba de esta. En su cabeza tenia unos Googles con cristal verde. El chico estaba corriendo hacia ella, huía de una manada de perros mutantes.

-Quien eres tu?-Le pregunta Neko.

-Tienes que ayudarme...se acercan a mi, vienen por mi-Dijo el chico sujetando la remera de Neko con fuerza-Por favor! Ayudame...escondeme!-

Neko metio una mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su jean y saca una pistola del bolsillo derecho, la levanta apuntando a los perros.

-Q-Que haces?-Pregunto el chico pelirrojo asustado mirando a su protectora.

-Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo-Dijo Neko disparandole a los perros mutantes, algunos terminan muertos en el suelo y otros heridos y se alejan arrastrándose de ahí.

Una amistad...

-Oye no se tu nombre...-Dijo el chico pelirrojo sonriendole a su protectora-Como te llamas?-

-Me llamo Neko-Dijo Neko devolviendole la sonrisa mientras lo miraba-Puedes decirme Neko-Chan y tu como te llamas?-

-Soy Matt-Respondio el-Cuantos años tienes?-

-Tengo 21 años-Respondió Neko- Porque estabas huyendo? Y porque te atacaron los perros hace un rato?-

-Escape porque mis amigos están muertos y bueno...-Contó Matt un poco nervioso-E-Estaba caminando igual que tu pero esos perros empezaron a seguirme, me asuste y empeze a correr mientras los perros me ladraban, que suerte que apareciste tu y los mataste. Me salvaste la vida-

-No hay de que, solo hice lo que tenia que hacer-Dijo Neko- Como sea, tenemos que buscar mas personas no creo que seamos los únicos sobrevivientes en el mundo, verdad?-

Un viaje en un futuro apocalíptico...

Ya llevaban varias semanas caminando buscando sobrevivientes, Neko y Matt buscaban comida en las casas abandonadas o encontraban armas cuando tenían suerte. Ese día no encontraron nada, estaban buscando comida y algo para defenderse de los mutantes y los animales infestados. Cuando...

-PERROS!-Grito Matt señalando una manada de perros mutantes-Son muchos!-

-Matt...escondete aquí!-Neko lo llevo tomándolo del brazo a un auto viejo lleno de polvo, abrió la puerta y lo metió dentro-No salgas-Se asoma a la puerta del auto-Yo me encargo...-

-Neko, no me dejes aquí, quiero pelear!-Le dijo Matt-Soy fuerte Neko! Puedo pelear-

-Ni se te ocurra salir...-Le ordeno la chica y cierra la puerta del auto dejando a su amigo dentro de este-Quedate ahí-

Una aventura en busca de otras personas y otros sobrevivientes...

 _"_ _Alone In the World"_

Próximamente...Diciembre de 2015 xD

* * *

No se si esto se lo califica como One-Shot o Drabble o lo que sea

En fin, este es un regalo para el día del padre así que no creo que sea necesario dejar Reviews! pero si quieren pueden dejar reviews, gracias :)

Un saludo! Ojala que pasen un lindo dia con sus papas y bueno...creo que es todo :S

Aprovecho este espacio para desearle un feliz día a mi papa...

FELIZ DIA PA!

Es todo :D

N3k00-Ch4N

PD: No se si este One-Shot lo avanzare hasta transformarlo en fanfic, quien sabe? si tengo alguna idea haré un fanfic con esto :)

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
